Stranded
by ZeroAKuma
Summary: The Dovahkiin wakes up in Gaia after an accident. Much weaker and more vulnerable than he was before, He must find a way to survive on this strange new planet.


**I do not own Final Fantasy 7(nor anything that expands the lore of that game) or Skyrim. I do however own my Fan Characters. WARNING: I suck at writing, due to this there will probably be a lot of out of character moments. My apologies for this.**

It has been over a year since the I had wound up in this strange foreign land. Lydia, my most loyal companion, and I had been exploring an Ayleid ruin in Cyrodiil. Unfortunately Lydia had picked up a strange device. Before we knew it, the device had started ticking. Lydia dropped it and we had started running…. We didn't make it. After awakening from the blast my eyes had found Lydia's lifeless body laying next to me. I couldn't believe my eyes… my companion of twelve years, the woman who had survived so much shit with me was just dead. I never got to thank her for the years of loyalty and companionship. For saving my ass more times than I could count...My eyes grew moist, I had no idea where I was and I was completely alone...I couldn't just leave her in the middle of nowhere so I lifted her onto my back(She was strangely heavy) and made for the nearest town. The silence was deafening. After about two days I stumbled upon a campsite. The two people that were at the camp looked startled to see me. Before I could properly assess the situation two days of no stop walking had caught up to me. I fell into the darkness once more. I awoke a full twenty four hours later.

"Ugh...where am I?" The nordic hero questioned.

"Better question is, WHY THE HELL IS A YOUNG MAN LIKE YOURSELF DOING IN THE MARSHES?!" A man shouted. He was wearing a weird helmet that looked to be blocking his eyes, purple turtleneck/pants, and shoulder pads. I looked at him with a questioning look on my face. Despite half the man's face being covered I can tell he's being looked at like he was an idiot.

"Don't try to bullshit me, you look no older than thirteen," the man spoke accusingly.

"Where is my companion?" I demanded realizing Lydia's body was not next to me. The man suddenly turnt somber.

"My friend is watching over her," the man's face had turned slightly to the left. I followed his gaze and found another soldier kneeling down by Lydia's body... He seemed to be praying. I tried to get to lydia's side only to be pushed down by the man.

"*sigh* Please tell me what you are doing out here," the man's voice spoke much more softly than before.

"None of your business," I stated staring dazely at Lydia's body. The man let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine be like that. I am Jack Soldier 2nd Class. Over there is Evan Soldier 3rd Class. We're here because we go seperated from our group," I quickly realised that the man now identified as Jack was trying get me to open up as well.

"...I don't know how we got here…" I had no idea what was going on so he just decided to be honest.

"You don't know how you got here?" Evan who was by Lydia questioned. I shook my head no. Jack looked up to the sky. He didn't say anything but his body language screamed 'Why me?'. Suddenly a loud hiss filled the air. The two Soldiers looked at each other and dropped into battle stances. I also quickly dropped into one only for Jack to shout out

"Brat stay behind us! A civilian stands no chance against a Midgar Zolom!" I froze...there was no such creatures on Tamriel. It was now that i understood I was no longer in Tamriel….I had collapsed to my knees. Evan looked to me in concern meanwhile Jack muttered "Shit" under his breath. No doubt these soldiers thought my action was caused by a fear of the Midgar Zolom. Suddenly a huge snake slithered in the area...It's size was easily the size of an elder dragon. In my state of shock, the two soldiers lept out to take on the creature. I could instantly tell that they wouldn't defeat the creature, and that they knew this as well. I quickly slapped myself in the face and stood up. I ran toward where the two soldiers were. Evan tried to grab me as Jack was slammed into a tree by the Zolom's Tail. Seeing my opening i opened my mouth and shouted with all my might,

"FUS RO DAH!" the snake went flying along with several trees. However unlike every other time I used my shout, I felt my body start to shut down. Before I hit the ground once more Evan had caught me.

"What are you?" Was the last thing I heard before darkness once again took me.


End file.
